FurVilla Adventures
FurVilla Adventures is a 2016 CGI Animated show created by Village Roadshow and Mandalay Pictures. It is based on the browser game of the same name. Main Characters * ??? as Brock the Bald Eagle * ??? as Barry the Bat (Black Flying Fox) * ??? as Brendan the Bear (Asian Black Bear) * ??? as Cathy the Cat (Tabby Cat) * ??? as Chris the Cheetah * ??? as Resse the Raven * ??? as Crock the Crocodile (American Alligator) * ??? as Con the Cobra * ??? as Danielle the Deer (Fallow Deer) * ??? as Drake the Dragon (Green Dragon) * ??? as Deanna the Dutch Angel Dragon (Bay) * ??? as Falter the Ferret (White Ferret) * ??? as Felix the Fox (Red Fox) * ??? as George the Gecko (Crested Gecko) * ??? as Ginny the Gembound (Amethyst) * ??? as Griff the Gryphon (Bald Eagle) * ??? as Harley the Horse (Palamino Horse) * ??? as Hayley the Hyena (Brown) * ??? as Lizzy the Lizard (Arizona Striped) * ??? as Missy the Manokit (Orca) * ??? as Martha the Moth (American Moon Moth) * ??? as Mike the Mouse (Wild Mouse) * ??? as Owen the Owl (Barn Owl) * ??? as Quincy the Saggitari (Quagga) * Ariel Winter as Rebecca the Rabbit (Gray Lop) * ??? as Rachel the Red Panda * ??? as Roxy the Raccoon (Natural) * Bill Hader as Sly the Shifty (Midnight) * ??? as Sunil the Skunk (Striped Skunk) * ??? as Vinny the Velociraptor (Bearded Vulture) * ??? as Walden the Wickerbeast (Night Spotted) * ??? as Wallace the Wolf (Timber) Recurring Characters * ??? as Betty the Golden Crown Bat * ??? as Boris the Gray Headed Bat * ??? as Benny the Hounduran White Bat * ??? as Vlad the Vampire Bat * ??? as Blake the Black Bear * ??? as Bill the Brown Bear * ??? as Zhú the Panda Bear * ??? as Brooke the Polar Bear * ??? as Clyde the Clouded Leopard * ??? as Cooper the Cougar * ??? as Jenny the Jaguar * ??? as Leon the Leopard * ??? as Lionel the Lion * ??? as Leona the Lioness * ??? as Polly the Panther * ??? as Simon the Smliodon * ??? as Sabrina the Snow Leopard * ??? as Tommy the Tiger * ??? as Wayne the White Lion * ??? as Wanda the White Lioness * ??? as Winnie the White Tiger * ??? as Timmy the Tuxedo Cat * ??? as Bliss the Black Cat * Ruby Barnhill as Cali the Calico Cat * ??? as Cory the Caracal Cat * ??? as Poofy the Pallas Cat * ??? as Mr. Fluffypants the Persian Cat * ??? as Sandy the Sand Cat * ??? as Scotty the Scottish Fold Cat * ??? as Sylvia the Siamese Cat * ??? as Silver the Silver Cat * ??? as Samantha the Snowshoe Cat * ??? as Millie the Maine Coon Cat * ??? as Nillie the Norwegian Cat * ??? as Sam the Serval * ??? as Clarence the Hooded Crow * ??? as Maggie the Magpie * Max Charles as Ben the Baby Crocodile * ??? as Neil the Nile Crocodile * ??? as Sally the Saltwater Crocodile * ??? as Andy the Antelope * ??? as Chi-Chi the Chinese Water Deer * ??? as Fern the Fawn * ??? as Waldo the White Tailed Deer * ??? as Billy the Blue Roan Dutch Angel Dragon * ??? as Paula the Palamino Dutch Angel Dragon * ??? as Brocky the Black Dragon * ??? as Walt the White Dragon * ??? as Irene the Iridescent Dragon * ??? as Rojo the Red Dragon * ??? as Izzy the Ice Dragon * ??? as Bingo the American Badger * ??? as Candice the Chocolate Ferret * ??? as Gus the Giant Otter * ??? as Lenny the Least Weasel * ??? as Olive the Otter * ??? as Paline the Polecat * ??? as Wonka the Wolverine * ??? as Alice the Arctic Fox * ??? as Bianca the Bat Eared Fox * ??? as Fenny the Fennec Fox * ??? as Catherine the Cross Fox * ??? as Carter the Culpeo Fox * ??? as Gabby the Gold Platinum Fox * ??? as Gibson the Gray Fox * ??? as Mabel the Marble Fox * ??? as Selah the Silver Fox * ??? as Daniel the Day Gecko * ??? as Leo the Leopard Gecko * ??? as Tony the Tokay Gecko * ??? as Gretchen the (Blue and Yellow) Gembound * ??? as Gala the (Pink and Blue) Gembound * ??? as Ganiz the (Brown and Yellow) Gembound * ??? as Aline the Aquamarine Gembound * Lake Bell as Babette the Blue Topaz Gembound * ??? as Carrie the Citrine Gembound * ??? as Donna the Diamond Gembound * ??? as Emmy the Emerald Gembound * Jenny Slate as Gale the Garnet Gembound * Keke Palmer as Olympia the Opal Gembound * ??? as Peyton the Pearl Gembound * ??? as Polly the Peridot Gembound * ??? as Ruby the Ruby Gembound * ??? as Stephine the Sapphire Gembound * ??? as Lance the Lion Gryphon * ??? as Sophia the Snowy Owl Gryphon * ??? as Tanya the Tiger Gryphon * ??? as Beauty the Black Horse * ??? as Basil the Brown Horse * ??? as Buck the Buckskin Horse * ??? as Campbell the Clydesdale Horse * ??? as Don the Donkey * ??? as Paris the Pinto Horse * ??? as Sadie the Silver Dapple Horse * ??? as Tobais the Tobiano Brown Horse * ??? as Wendy the White Horse * ??? as Zoe the Zebra * ??? as Sander the Spotted Hyena * ??? as Saul the Striped Hyena * ??? as Benji the Bearded Dragon * ??? as Tim the Tegu * ??? as Copper the Collared Lizard * ??? as Ren the Red Ackie * ??? as Savannah the Savannah Monitor * ??? as Don the Blue Tang Manokit * ??? as Mary the Clownfish Manokit * ??? as Margo the Garden Tiger Moth * ??? as Malice the Madagacan Sunset Moth * ??? as Ochu the Great Horned Owl * ??? as Garyson the Grey Owl * ??? as Lawernce the Long Eared Owl * ??? as Sean the Snowy Owl * ??? as Sora the Giraffe Saggitari * ??? as Oki the Okapi Saggitari * ??? as Bud the Black Tan Rabbit * ??? as Spot the Spotted Lop Rabbit * ??? as Tux the Tuxedo Rabbit * ??? as Brownie the Brown Rabbit * ??? as Grace the Gray Rabbit * ??? as Tanner the Tan Lop Rabbit * ??? as Wiley the Wild Rabbit * ??? as Washa the White Rabbit * ??? as Alabama the Albino Raccoon * ??? as Clare the Cinnamon Raccoon * ??? as Mary the Melanistic Raccoon * ??? as Beardo the Bearded Vulture * ??? as Goldie the Golden Eagle * ??? as Kassie the Kestral * ??? as Ozzy the Osprey * ??? as Perry the Peregrine Falcon * ??? as Harry the Red Tailed Hawk * ??? as Serena the Secretarybird * ??? as Rena the Calico Red Panda * ??? as Peter the Piebald Red Panda * ??? as May the White Mouse * ??? as Ren the Hooded Rat * ??? as Rene the Black Rat * ??? as Henry the Hog Nosed Skunk * ??? as Samson the Spotted Skunk * ??? as Abby the Albino Skunk * ??? as Connie the Corn Snake * ??? as Penny the Piebald Ball Python * ??? as Patty the Albino Ball Python * ??? as Priscilla the Ball Python * ??? as Bit the Red Tailed Boa * ??? as Red the Scarlet KIng Snake * ??? as Victor the Red Tailed Hawk Velociraptor * ??? as Janet the Jungle Velociraptor * ??? as Vanna the Arctic Velociraptor * ??? as Whitney the Pink Wickerbeast * ??? as Big Boss the Skull Wickerbeast * ??? as Wally the Black Wolf * ??? as Wisteria the White Wolf * ??? as Alfie the African Wild Dog * ??? as Caroline the Coyote * ??? as Gertrude the German Shepard * ??? as Liam the Black Lab * ??? as Lilly the Chocolate Lab * ??? as Cody the Collie * ??? as Luke the Golden Lab * ??? as Harriet the Husky * ??? as Gina the Golden Retriever * ??? as Jackie the Jackal * ??? as Manny the Maned Wolf * ??? as Rina the Red Wolf Animal Companions # Angelfish # Arcty # Axolotl # Ball Pyphon # Basilisk # Bat # Birb # Bun # Burr # Butterfly # Catbat # Chest # Chirp # Cloudog # Cub # Croc # Doge # Draggy # Drax # Fairy # Ferret # Flion # Flitten # Griff # Guinea Pig # Hare # Hippo # Hummingbird # Hydra # Jelly # Kirin # Kitsune # Kritty # Lung Dragon # Manti # Meshy # Monkee # Octi # Orca # Owly # Pearl # Peep # Pengu # Ping # Pumpkity # Ray # Seahorse # Seal # Seedling # Serpent # Sharkitty # Sharky # Spider # Spirit # Turty # Uni # Wabbit # Whale # Witchy # Wuff Episodes FurVilla Adventures/Episodes